The IL-1 gene cluster is on the long arm of chromosome 2 (2q13) and contains at least the genes for IL-1xcex1 (IL-1A), IL-1xcex2 (IL-1B), and the IL-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1RN), within a region of 430 Kb (Nicklin, et al. (1994 Genomics, 19: 382-4); The agonist molecules, IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2, have potent pro-inflammatory activity and are at the head of many inflammnatory cascades. Their actions, often via the induction of other cytolines such as IL-6 and IL-8, lead to activation and recruitment of leukocytes into damaged tissue, local production of vasoactive agents, fever response in the brain and hepatic acute phase response. All three IL-1 molecules bind to type I and to type II IL-1 receptors, but only the type I receptor transduces a signal to the interior of the cell. In contrast, the type II receptor is shed from the cell membrane and acts as a decoy receptor. The receptor antagonist and the type II receptor, therefore, are both anti-inflammatory in their actions.
Inappropriate production of IL-1 plays a central role in the pathology of many autoimmune and inflammatory diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disorder, psoriasis, and the like. In addition, there are stable inter-individual differences in the rates of production of IL-1, and some of this variation may be accounted for by genetic differences at IL-1 gene loci. Thus, the IL-1 genes are reasonable candidates for determining part of the genetic susceptibility to inflammatory diseases, most of which have a multifactorial etiology with a polygenic component.
Certain alleles from the IL-1 gene cluster are known to be associated with particular disease states. For example, IL-1RN (VNTR) allele 2 has been shown to be associated with osteoporosis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,399), nephropathy in diabetes mellitus (Blaklemore, et al. (1996) Hum. Genet. 97(3): 369-74), alopecia areata (Cork, et al., (1995) J. Invest. Dermatol. 104(5 Supp.): 15S-16S Cork et al. (1996) Dermatol Clin 14: 671-8), Graves disease (Blakemore, et al. (1995) J. Clin. Endocrinol. 80(1): 111-5), systemic lupus erythematosus (Blakemore, et al. (1994) Artritis Rheum. 37: 1380-85), lichen sclerosis (Clay, et al. (1994) Hum. Genet 94: 407-10), and ulcerative colitis (Mansfield, et al. (1994) Gastoenterol. 106(3):637-42)).
In addition, the IL-1A allele 2 from marker xe2x88x92889 and IL-1B (TaqI) allele 2 from marker +3954 have been found to be associated with periodontal disease (U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,246; Konmman and diGiovine (1998) Ann Periodont 3: 327-38; Hart and Kornman (1997) Periodontol 2000 14: 202-15; Newman (1997) Compend Contin Educ Dent 18: 881-4; Kornman et al. (1997) J. Clin Periodontol 24: 72-77). The IL-1A allele 2 from marker xe2x88x92889 has also been found to be associated with juvenile chronic arthritis, particularly chronic iridocyclitis (McDowell, et al. (1995) Arthritis Rheum. 38: 221-28). The IL-1B (TaqI) allele 2 from marker +3954 of IL-1B has also been found to be associated with psoriasis and insulin dependent diabetes in DR3/4 patients (di Giovine, et al. (1995) Cytokine 7: 606; Pociot, et al. (1992) Eur J. Clin. Invest. 22: 396-402). Additionally, the IL-1RN (VNTR) allele 1 has been found to be associated with diabetic retinopathy (see U.S. Ser. No. 09/037472, and PCT/GB97/02790). Furthermore allele 2 of IL-1RN (VNTR) has been found to be associated with ulcerative colitis in Caucasian populations from North America and Europe (Mansfield, J. et al., (1994) Gastroenterology 106: 637-42). Interestingly, this association is particularly strong within populations of ethnically related Ashkenazi Jews (PCT WO97125445).
Traditional methods for the screening of heritable diseases have depended on either the identification of abnormal gene products (e.g., sickle cell anemia) or an abnormal phenotype (e.g., mental retardation). These methods are of limited utility for heritable diseases with late onset and no easily identifiable phenotypes such as, for example, vascular disease. With the development of simple and inexpensive genetic screening methodology, it is now possible to identify polymorphisms that indicate a propensity to develop disease, even when the disease is of polygenic origin. The number of diseases that can be screened by molecular biological methods continues to grow with increased understanding of the genetic basis of multifactorial disorders.
Genetic screening (also called genotyping or molecular screening), can be broadly defined as testing to determine if a patient has mutations (alleles or polymorphisms) that either cause a disease state or are xe2x80x9clinkedxe2x80x9d to the mutation causing a disease state. Linkage refers to the phenomenon th DNA sequences which are close together in the genome have a tendency to be inherited together. Two sequences may be linked because of some selective advantage of co-inheritance. More typically, however, two polymorphic sequences are co-inherited because of the relative infrequency with which meiotic recombination events occur within the region between the two polymorphisms. The co-inherited polymorphic alleles are said to be in linkage disequilibrium with one another because, in a given human population, they tend to either both occur together or else not occur at all in any particular member of the population Indeed, where multiple polymorphisms in a given chromosomal region are found to be in linkage disequilibrium with one another, they define a quasi-stable genetic xe2x80x9chaplotype.xe2x80x9d In contrast, recombination events occurring between two polymorphic loci cause them to become separated onto distinct homologous chromosomes. If meiotic recombination between two physically linked polymorphisms occurs frequently enough, the two polymorphisms will appear to segregate independently and are said to be in linkage equilibrium.
While the frequency of meiotic recombination between two markers is generally proportional to the physical distance between them on the chromosome, the occurrence of xe2x80x9chot spotxe2x80x9d as well as regions of repressed chromosomal recombination can result in discrepancies between the physical and recombinational distance between two markers. Thus, in certain chromosomal regions, multiple polymorphic loci spanning a broad chromosomal domain may be in linkage disequilibrium with one another, and thereby define a broad-spanning genetic haplotype. Furthermore, where a disease-causing mutation is found within or in linkage with this haplotype, one or more polymorphic alleles of the haplotype can be used as a diagnostic or prognostic indicator of the likelihood of developing the disease. This association between otherwise benign polymorphisms and a disease-causing polymorphism occurs if the disease mutation arose in the recent past, so that sufficient time has not elapsed for equilibrium to be achieved through recombination events. Therefore identification of a human haplotype which spans or is linked to a disease-causing mutational change, serves as a predictive measure of an individual""s likelihood of having inherited that disease-causing mutation Importantly, such prognostic or diagnostic procedures can be utilized without necessitating the identification and isolation of the actual disease-causing lesion. This is significant because the precise determination of the molecular defect involved in a disease process can be difficult and laborious, especially in the case of multifactorial diseases such as inflammatory disorders.
Indeed, the statistical correlation between an inflammatory disorder and an IL-1 polymorphism does not necessarily indicate that the polymorphism directly causes the disorder. Rather the correlated polymorphism may be a benign allelic variant which is linked to (i.e. in linkage disequilibrium with) a disorder-causing mutation which has occurred in the recent human evolutionary past, so that sufficient time has not elapsed for equilibrium to be achieved through recombination events in the intervening chromosomal segment. Thus, for the purposes of diagnostic and prognostic assays for a particular disease, detection of a polymorphic allele associated with that disease can be utilized without consideration of whether the polymorphism is directly involved in the etiology of the disease. Furthermore, where a given benign polymorphic locus is in linkage disequilibrium with an apparent disease-causing polymorphic locus, still other polymorphic loci which are in linkage disequilibrium with the benign polymorphic locus are also likely to be in linkage disequilibrium with the disease-causing polymorphic locus. Thus these other polymorphic loci will also be prognostic or diagnostic of the likelihood of having inherited the disease-causing polymorphic locus. Indeed, a broad-spanning human haplotype (describing the typical pattern of co-inheritance of alleles of a set of linked polymorphic markers) can be targeted for diagnostic purposes once an association has been drawn between a particular disease or condition and a corresponding human haplotype. Thus, the determination of an individual""s likelihood for developing a particular disease of condition can be made by characterizing one or more disease-associated polymorphic alleles (or even one or more disease-associated haplotypes) without necessarily determining or characterizing the causative genetic variation.
In one aspect, the present invention provides novel methods and kits for determining whether a subject has or is predisposed to developing a disease or condition that is associated with an IL-1 polymorphism. In one embodiment, the method comprises determining whether the subject""s nucleic acids contain a marker or allele comprising an IL-1 inflammatory haplotype. In a preferred embodiment, the IL-1 inflammatory haplotype is indicative of increased I1-1 agonist (e.g. IL-1 (44112332)). In another preferred embodiment, the IL-1 inflammatory haplotype is indicative of decreased IL-1 receptor antagonist activity (e.g. IL-1 (33441461)).
An allele comprising an IL-1 inflammatory haplotype can be detected by any of a variety of available techniques, including: 1) performing a hybridization reaction between a nucleic acid sample and a probe that is capable of hybridizing to the allele; 2) sequencing at least a portion of the allele; or 3) determining the electrophoretic mobility of the allele or fragments thereof (e.g., fragments generated by endonuclease digestion). The allele can optionally be subjected to an amplification step prior to performance of the detection step. Preferred amplification methods are selected from the group consisting of: the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), the ligase chain reaction (LCR), strand displacement amplification (SDA), cloning, and variations of the above (e.g. RT-PCR and allele specific amplification). Oligonucleotides necessary for amplification may be selected, for example, from within the IL-1 gene loci, either flanking the marker of interest (as required for PCR amplification) or directly overlapping the marker (as in ASO hybridization). In a particularly preferred embodiment, the sample is hybridized with a set of primers, which hybridize 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 in a sense or antisense sequence to the vascular disease associated allele, and is subjected to a PCR amplification.
An allele comprising an IL-1 inflammatory haplotype may also be detected indirectly, e.g. by analyzing the protein product encoded by the DNA. For example, where the marker in question results in the translation of a mutant protein, the protein can be detected by any of a variety of protein detection methods. Such methods include immunodetection and biochemical tests, such as size fractionation, where the protein has a change in apparent molecular weight either through truncation, elongation, altered folding or altered post-translational modifications.
In another aspect, the invention features kits for performing the above-described assays. The kit can include a nucleic acid sample collection means and a means for determining whether a subject carries at least one allele comprising an IL-1 inflammnatory haplotype. The kit may also contain a control sample either positive or negative or a standard and/or an algorithmic device for assessing the results and additional reagents and components including: DNA amplification reagents, DNA polymerase, nucleic acid amplification reagents, restrictive enzymes, buffers, a nucleic acid sampling device, DNA purification device, deoxynucleotides, oligonucleotides (e.g. probes and primers) etc.
As described above, the control may be a positive or negative control. Further, the control sample may contain the positive (or negative) products of the allele detection technique employed. For example, where the allele detection technique is PCR amplification, followed by size fractionation, the control sample may comprise DNA fragments of the appropriate size. Likewise, where the allele detection technique involves detection of a mutated protein, the control sample may comprise al sample of mutated protein. However, it is preferred that the control sample comprises the material to be tested. For example, the controls may be a sample of genomic DNA or a cloned portion of the IL-1 gene cluster. Preferably, however, the control sample is a highly purified sample of genomic DNA where the sample to be tested is genomic DNA.
The oligonucleotides present in said kit may be used for amplification of the region of interest or for direct allele specific oligonucleotide (ASO) hybridization to the markers in question. Thus, the oligonucleotides may either Bank the marker of interest (as required for PCR amplification) or directly overlap the marker (as in ASO hybridization).
Information obtained using the assays and kits described herein (alone or in conjunction with information on another genetic defect or environmental factor, which contributes to the disease or condition that is associated with an IL-1 inflammatory haplotype) is useful for determining whether a non-symptomatic subject has or is likely to develop the particular disease or condition. In addition, the information can allow a more customized approach to preventing the onset or progression of the disease or condition. For example, this information can enable a clinician to more effectively prescribe a therapy that will address the molecular basis of the disease or condition.
In yet a further aspect, the invention features methods for treating or preventing the development of a disease or condition that is associated with an IL-1 inflammnatory haplotype in a subject by administering to the subject an appropriate therapeutic of the invention. In still another aspect, the invention provides in vitro or in vivo assays for screening test compounds to identify therapeutics for treating or preventing the development of a disease or condition that is associated with an IL-1 inflammatory haplotype. In one embodiment, the assay comprises contacting a cell transfected with a causative mutation that is operably linked to an appropriate promoter with a test compound and determining the level of expression of a protein in the cell in the presence and in the absence of the test compound. In a preferred embodiment, the causative mutation results in decreased production of IL-1 receptor antagonist, and increased production of the IL-1 receptor antagonist in the presence of the test compound indicates that the compound is an agonist of IL-1 receptor antagonist activity. In another preferred embodiment, the causative mutation results in increased production of IL-1xcex1 or IL-1xcex2, and decreased production of IL-1xcex1 or IL-1xcex2 in the presence of the test compound indicates that the compound is an antagonist of IL-1xcex1 or IL-1xcex2 activity. In another embodiment, the invention features transgenic non-human animals and their use in identifying antagonists of IL-1xcex1 or IL-1xcex2 activity or agonists of IL-1Ra activity.
Other embodiments and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims.